


Challenge Drabbles

by yorkybar (Kymethra)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-26
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymethra/pseuds/yorkybar
Summary: Challenge entry -  Starting with the sentence 'Harry woke New Year's day with a blinding headache'.  100 words.





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

Harry woke New Year’s day with a blinding headache. Shutting his eyes against the sun he tried to recall the events of the night before. Everything was confused. All he remembered was the midnight kiss. The kiss that was burned into his memory despite his befuddled state.

Cloudy memories drifted through his mind. Pale skin. Eyes, that moved from the palest blue to a stormy grey. A straight, fine nose and sharp cheekbones. A mouth that had captured and held his attention long past the witching hour.

He didn’t know who it had been. But he intended to find out.


	2. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 words. Lamb, Truncate, Dragon. Use one of the words twice.

  
Author's notes: 200 words. Lamb, Truncate, Dragon. Use one of the words twice.  


* * *

“Look at the lambs, Harry. Aren’t they just little darlings! Look at the way they frolic!”

“Cute? Frolic?”

Draco grabbed Harry and dragged him over to the fence. 

“Yes. See they way they jump around without a care? They’re frolicking. And they are incredibly cute.” Draco grasped Harry’s chin and pushed his mouth into a pout. “Just like you.”

“Draco!” 

Harry had to wonder at what had got into his boyfriend. Usually the Slytherin was the epitome of cool, calm and collected. But it seemed that the sight of lambs had sent him into some kind of spring frenzy. He tried to rectify the situation.

“I’d be more likely to get excited if there was a dragon or two. It’s not like lambs are anything unusual. But a dragon, now there’s something to see.”

“Oh, do be quiet about dragons. Dragons are not cute and cuddly and they don’t frolic. I don’t care about dragons, I like lambs. Lambs are white, friendly and they don’t try to eat you, or burn you, or fly off with you to feed to their…”

Draco’s diatribe was truncated abruptly when Harry concluded that the only way to stop him was a thorough snogging.


End file.
